


Morning After

by Swan_Secrets



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written ages ago for a challenge @ Femslashland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

“Ah-ha!” Tony declared as Ziva and Abby stepped out of the elevator. “McGoogle you know what this means?”

“What?” McGee looked up from his computer.

“When two co-workers arrive together it means they spent the night together.”

Abby and Ziva shared an eye-rolling look. "Or maybe it just means one of us gave the other a ride this morning,” Ziva’s expression was blank, giving away absolutely nothing.

“Oh I don’t doubt that,” Tony said with a leering grin.

“Okay, yes you got us, Abby and I spent the night having passionate sex,” Ziva put her arm around Abby’s waist.

Tony and McGee’s eyes both went wide. “Really?” They both said.

Abby threw a pen at McGee and Ziva threw one at Tony, both hitting their target on the face.

“No, not really.”

“Dead marine, downtown, let’s go,” Gibbs ordered as he marched into the office, coffee in hand.

Tony gave Ziva one last suspicious look before following.

Ziva and Abby lingered a little, and in a moment just when no one was watching Ziva gave Abby’s butt a little squeeze. “See you tonight,” Ziva said quietly and followed the others.

Abby grinned.


End file.
